Stress Relief (on break)
by LiteralTrash001
Summary: (No Such Luck A/U) One Month of having to wear that cursed squirrel suit has changed Lincoln. One month of sheer torture would Force Lincoln to walk on the border of sanity. One month until the spark finally ignited the firestorm that was brewing. One month was what it took for Lincoln to finally succumb to his madness. (May change rating to M later) Updates infrequent.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since the "Bad Luck" incident. Lincoln was locked out from his own home for one month, had his furniture sold while he was banned, and forced to wear that humiliating squirrel outfit for one month. For one entire month, this had been wearing on the male child of the loud house. While most had been blind to this for one month, there were few actually noticed small changes in the child's behavior.

For one, the child had been unusually quiet, not even sparing his occasional "talking the the audience" routine. Whenever he did talk, it usually seemed to consist of incoherent muttering, accompanied by shaking. When people actually noticed, they felt uneasy as a chill was sent up their spine. Most seemed to try and ignore it as it has been happening for about a month. Even the people who used to bully him for the suit started to back off among seeing this.

To say that the child inside was disturbed, a bit of an understatement. He had tried to do anything in his power get through the stress of that month. He tried reading, walking, even going to the dump to punch old mattresses. He wasn't really able to go to his friends for support with Ronnie Anne having moved away, and Clyde on an extended vacation.

For one month, the child had been trying to find ways to cope with his predicament, but to no avail. However, on the last night of the month, something happened that would change everything.

Lincoln was trying to take a walk that night to try and cope, when out of nowhere, he was attacked. His attacker was a man of questionable intentions,who saw a child in a squirrel outfit walking around late at night. The man in question saw this as a fresh target, thinking that this would be an easy target.

The mans hubris would prove to be ill placed. The child was tackled onto his back, and the man had pinned him down and held a pocket knife to the boys throat. The boy wasn't as scared as he normally would have been though. From the looks of things, the man thought he had found a child who would be against harming anyone.

The boy had long since passed that stage however as he struggled his hand free from the mans grip. All the boy was thinking at that moment was that there would be two outcomes. One outcome would be the boys death, as he would refuse to be a mere toy while he had control of his body. The other outcome would be the absence of a single monster who made a huge mistake.

As he managed to grab the pocket knife that was dropped, he immediately went for a stab at the mans neck which was currently craning over the boy. The man wasn't even able to get a yell out before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. Now, any other child in this position would usually be thinking something along the lines of "oh god, what have I done".

Lincoln was thinking something entirely different as he stood there in a blood stained squirrel outfit. Lincoln was thinking that he had felt far better than he ever felt at the end of one of these walks. He took a look at the pocket knife in his hand, and then to the body of the monster he just killed. He processed to stab the body repeatedly until he felt he relieved enough stress.

As Lincoln walks away from the grisly scene, he goes back to his house thinking further on what he had committed. He didn't feel to guilty for committing murder as the man had really deserved to be placed in the deepest pits of hell. What Lincoln was thinking about was how for the first time in the entire one month he was forced to wear that cursed suit, he actually felt calm. His mind felt clear enough to think straight for the first time in one long month.

When he finally made it back to his backyard, he had decided on what he was going to do. He decided that if he couldn't convince his family he wasn't bad luck, he would cause hell to relieve the stress that would be built up from it. He may have gone insane, however he wasn't stupid.

His family was still not on his best side, but he knew how they were. Killing them for their sheer stupidity would leave a bad taste in his mouth, and he also knew that they could serve as his cover. Lincoln smiled in a disturbing manner as he looked at his newly acquired pocket knife. This was the awakening of the darker side of Lincoln Loud.

For the first time in an entire month, things felt right.

* * *

A/N

Yeah I know this is an NSL fic, and I know that Lincoln probably would have killed those who abandoned him, but I just can't see myself writing the murder of any of the loud family.

This is also just something thing that I just felt like writing spur of the moment, so I can't say how often I'm gonna update. I just wanted to write this.

Anyways, I hope you at least found it interesting. Fair warning, writing dialogue is something I don't really feel confident about, so just know that it won't be used too often, if at all.

One last thing, I tried looking but I couldn't find a clear answer to this one question. What would be the criminal sentence for a serial killer around Lincoln's age?


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Lincoln was Friday, so Lincoln had to go to school. His family wasn't anymore lenient on the new suit policy started from the incident, so Lincoln was usually forced to wear the suit. This morning was no exception, but the family had noticed something odd about the suit this morning.

The suit's color seemed a bit different than usual, as well as smell. When Lincoln walked in with the suit and went for the shower, he was hit by a few questions. The white haired boy had anticipated this however and was able to come up with a retort that the gullible family would seem to believe. Lincoln said that he took off the head of the outfit to air out for a bit, only to trip over one of Lana's paint cans in the garage.

The boy was berated by Lori, Luan, Lynn jr, and Lola, as well as his parents for this, as when they heard him say he took the head off, they got a bit upset. Leni, Luna and Lucy felt a bit guilty as they felt this was a bit unfair, but didn't know how to, or if they should voice their opinions. Lana was a bit upset when she heard that Lincoln spilled a bucket of her red paint. Lisa was a bit more observant however as she noticed an odd smell from the suit, to which Lincoln waved off as the suit being sweaty, and needing a wash.

After this meeting with his family, he went upstairs, to wash off, and prepare for a long day at school, as he knew what would be there to greet him. The suit had brought him some annoying moments of bullying, and heatstroke as for the days when the A/C wasn't working. Granted the bullying wasn't as common since his insanity became more noticeable, but there were still a few times when he was targeted.

When he arrived, he noticed a number of students talking about the body found the previous night. The police had matched him with an infamous sex offender, who had managed to remain elusive for quite a while. Whilst some people were talking about how there was a sex offender in their area, others talked about how the one who killed him wasn't found, and were still out in royale woods.

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful, as nobody bothered to pick on him today, as the "paint stains" on his outfit made everyone uneasy. When school finally let out, he was dragged to his family's events, which he decided to sleep sitting on a bench or chair when he had the chance. By the time he finally got home, the boy had a long day and was still a bit stressed very stressed. He was still banned from entering the house, which he felt was a pain, but went with for anticipation of tonight. As time went on, Lincoln slept until his alarm went off at 2:00 am when everyone was asleep, and went to a more crowded district that was around 30 minuets away by walking.

Wearing his squirrel suit, he wandered the sidewalks waiting for someone so see him and take the bait. As few people were awake at this time. The only ones who would be up were those working the graveyard shift, drunks, rebellious teens, and sketchy people with questionable morals. After spending around 45 minutes wandering, someone finally took the bait, and tried to grab the kid, and force him into a nearby alleyway. Lincoln however had other plans for him, as in the glove of his suit was the pocket knife he looted from his last attacker.

With the blade of his knife going through the finger of his glove, the boy made a quick movement towards the neck. Quickly the man fell and bled out, as he was repeatedly stabbed like the first victim. After Lincoln had finished, he quickly fled the scene, and heard a scream a few minutes later. As he walked back to his yard, he had to duck into the bushes, as to avoid the police cars, and ambulance that were driving to the criminal. Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle menacingly as he had taken another monsters life. By the time he had arrived back home, it was already 3:50, as the walk back had him occasionally ducking into a nearby bush.

When he got back, he got out of the suit, and went to sleep in the doghouse out back. Unknown to him however, someone who felt a bit guilty went to check on him last night, and saw him leave. They then stayed hidden as they followed him find out where he was going. When they saw what their brother had done, it was not easy for them to go back to sleep after that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal Saturday morning in the Loud house from the looks of things. Some of the sisters were sleeping in, while others were awake, and doing their things whilst waiting for a their turn for the shower. One sister however had something far more important on her mind, see to the events she had witnessed the night before. She had witnessed her brother do something that was too much for even her.

 **Flashback:** Usually at this time, Lucy would be sleeping in her coffin, dreaming sweet dreams of darkness and monsters. Tonight however, she couldn't fall asleep as she felt concerned for her brother who was outside at the time. Lucy may perfer dark and quiet spaces, but she is far from deaf, as she heard the talks around school about the murder on Royal Woods. This made her worry about the fact that her family had left one of their own outside to die, and that wasn't even covering the fact that it was a sex offender who was killed. She couldn't even imagine what would've happened if that monster hadn't been killed, and instead went for her brother.

Lucy had decided to bring the issue up with her sisters, but was unable to sway them to let Lincoln inside again. Almost all the other sisters still saw him as bad luck, and thought that Lincoln would be fine because of "squirrel luck", thus most agreed to keep him outside. Lucy however decided to talk with Luna and Leni about this issue and had decided to take turns watching over him, until he was allowed back in. Lucy volunteered for the first night, as she felt that something bigger was going on.

At around 2:00am, Lucy noticed her brother put on his suit, and head out. Lucy didn't want to wake her sisters at this time, as she felt that they would make matters worse, and didn't feel she had time to wake anyone up before loosing sight of him. Instead, Lucy took her phone, and her dads keys, and decided to tail her brother from a distance to see what he was doing at a time like this, as well as be there if he runs into trouble. She followed him all the way to a semi crowded area, and lurked in the shadows, watching to see what he would do. At first, she thought that he must be walking to try and deal with his current, but felt that wasn't right, since he was still wearing his costume.

She spent about 45 minuets trying to figure out what her brother was doing, before she was ripped from her thoughts when a very suspicious man tried to grab her brother. Lucy quickly grabbed her phone to call the police, but stopped cold when she saw the man fall over dead. A moment later, she witnessed her brother brutalize the man, and then leave for home. She followed her brother home, as she heard a scream a few moments later from someone who saw the brutalized corpse.

The walk back home was strange as Lucy didn't know what to do, as her head was very unclear to say the least. She wanted to call her sisters, but didn't know how they would react to hearing that their brother killed someone during a long outing. She had noticed that her brother seemed to act a bit strange recently, but she would have never thought that he would do something like this. When they got back to the house, Lincoln went to the back yard, while Lucy snuck in through the front, and went to her room to contemplate what had happened.

 **Present time:** Luna had just finished her shower, and had decided to go check on Lucy when Lynn went to take her shower. When she went to Lucy's coffin, she saw a distraught Lucy, clutching her legs if fear, and looking terrified. Luna was concerned, and immediately tried to console her younger sister, trying to calm her down to a level where she could at least communicate understandably. When she had finally calmed down, Lucy decided to tell Luna everything that happened the previous night. When Lucy was finished, the rocker didn't know what to think. The thought of her brother killing someone terrified, but she was more worried that Lincoln would be willing to put himself in harms way to do such a thing. After hearing this new information, the arguably loudest member of the family went dead quiet.

* * *

A/N

Sorry, but I can't seem to find the appropriate sentence for someone Lincoln's age. As a result, I will say that Lincoln's final sentence will probably shorter than it's real life equivalent. Also, again I apologize for the lack of proper dialogue, and i'll try to add some later on.


	4. Chapter 4

After coming back to her senses, Luna had called everyone in the house to an EMERGENCY sister meeting. Lincoln in the backyard had heard this, and went to make his way into Lori and Leni's room. He felt that he would still have to keep appearances up, and felt that if they forced him out for his bad luck, he could go on another hunt. Before he made it to the room, Lucy stopped him and began to speak.

"Sorry Lincoln" Spoke Lucy in her monotone voice, but with a hidden depth of worry and concern. "But this meeting is between our sisters". Upon hearing this, Lincoln was about to leave the house on said hunt, but was stopped by Lucy. "Wait Lincoln" Lucy said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Take off the squirrel suit, and then go spend some time with Rusty, this meeting may take a while". The boy was Suprised (and a bit suspicious) as he thought the family was again kicking him out for his bad luck, but than told to leave his suit. When the suit was taken off, Lucy pulled it away from her brother, and went upstairs.

Lucy wasn't sure if she did the right thing back there. She felt horrible for kicking her brother from a family meeting, but knew that him being there was a catalyst for a household apocalypse. Lucy wanted to tell Lincoln the reason why he wasn't included in the meeting, but didn't want to risk her brother turning his blade on any of them. However, She refused to let him go outside in that suit again, so as to try to stop him from looking for trouble. The main reason however, was because that she felt that if Lincoln left in that suit, he would feel he was left out because of his luck.

Lincoln left, and went to Rusty's house to spend some time. Lincoln knew that he would have trouble finding some victims without his suit, so he decided to take Lucy's suggestion. Lincoln was still suspicious that he was kicked out for bad luck, but wasn't as sure now, since they had him remove his squirrel suit. As he walked to Rusty's, Lucy took the suit to a box in her room for a later plan, and went to rejoin her siblings for the meeting. When Lucy arrived, the meeting had begun with Lori clapping her shoe on the pedestal in front of her.

"I hereby call this meeting to order. I give the floor to Luna to tell us what she called us here about" Lori said as she motioned towards her musically inclined sister. "Thank you Lori, now I would like to bring up the subject of Lincoln and this whole bad luck situation" as she said this, everyone in the room minus Leni, Luna, and Lucy groaned as if they had heard one of Luans bad jokes. It took Luna all her restraint to keep from smacking them all upside the head, and though Lucy didn't show it, she was just as pissed off.

After Lori had managed to silence everyone (including herself), Luna decided to try and hit theme where it hurts. "Gee, I am sooo glad that you care about our one and only brother who was kicked out of his house, had his stuff sold, forced to live in the back yard, and had to wear a squirrel costume for an entire month" Luna said as nonchalantly as possible. The hit seemed to prove effective, and everyone was hit by a wave of guilt, as they actually didn't realize all that Lincoln had been put through. Even Lynn felt bad, and she hadn't even given a moment of thought to the matter.

"Anyways, this whole thing needs to end now, because I'm sure you don't want to Lincoln end up getting arrested". At this everyone was confused as to what Luna was talking about, and Lucy decided to ask for the floor. "Leni, Luna, and I, had been worried about Lincoln recently as he seemed a bit _off._ " Lucy began to explain. "Because of this, we decided to to watch him, and make sure nothing was wrong, but as was not the case. I saw Lincoln beginning to leave and decided to follow him to see where he was going." Lucy began to retell the events from the previous night, leaving everyone but Luna in shock and horror. As the goth had finished telling what happened, everyone heard a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs.

For a moment, everyone was terrified that Lincoln came back, and overheard everyone due to the thin walls of the house. However, what they heard at the door was their distraught parents who had heard everything from downstairs. Luna didn't want their mom and dad to know yet, as she was worried by how they may react (thus the reason it was a sister meeting), but let them join the meeting anyways as they had over heard everything. Nobody knew what to do, as they were all worried for their brother, but one thing was for certain. This bad luck nonsense had to stop.

After the meeting, everyone went back to their rooms, and were about to think of ways to make amends. Lucy was about to call Lincoln back home, but first went to her room. Lynn was already there, and was about to ask Lucy for ideas on how to help her brother. Before she could even ask however, Lucy pulled something out of the corner of the room and asked Lynn to follow. The sporty sister followed her roommate to the basement, where the stood in front of the incinerator. Lynn was about to ask what they were doing here, but noticed Lucy pulling a brown and bloody squirrel costume from a box. "You know what has to be done, Lynn" Lucy said as she handed the suit to her sister. Wordlessly, Lynn grabbed the suit, and threw it into the furnace.

"I will make this up to you Lincoln" said Lynn.

I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lynn and Lucy made their way out of the basement, Lucy was about to call Lincoln to let him know that he could come back. Before she could make the call however, Lisa stopped her, and told her to call him yet. "Sibling units" Lisa began to speak, "I feel we should try to prepare the house a bit more before we let Lincoln back in". Lucy and Lynn were confused, to which Lisa went to clarify. "What I mean is, it would be wise to set up a few defenses, Incase Lincoln tries to leave in the middle of the night".

Both the jock, and the goth, thought this over, and realized that Lisa was right. If Lincoln were brought back now, he might still try and leave at night. He also still wouldn't have a bed, until the new frame arrived. Their parents had ordered one, but were told it may take a while before it arrived. Seeing how it was her fault that the entire situation started, Lynn went to the attic for a spare sleeping bag. She grimmised at how the entire family forgot about them, leaving Lincoln with nothing but the costume for warmth. Lynn went into Lincoln's room, and laid the sleeping bag down.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Lisa were setting a few traps around the house. They figured that if Lincoln was going to try and leave in the middle of the night, it would be a good idea to put up a few nets. As the traps were set, it was around 8:00pm and Lucy felt it was time to call Lincoln back home. When Lincoln got back, he found Lucy outside telling him to come back in. Lucy began to talk to Lincoln "Luna, Leni and I managed to finally convince the family that you're not bad luck, and to burn the suit". Lincoln scoffed at this, not believing what he was being told, as he was sure that they were too stupid to be convinced.

When Lincoln went upstairs, he noticed that things were indeed different. The house was quiet, his room was un boarded, and he wasn't being yelled at to leave the premises. "I got you some fresh clothes to change into" Lucy said, making Lincoln jump in surprise. "Mom and Dad didn't sell your clothes, but instead put them in the attic for storage" Lucy said with a tinge if remorse to her tone. Lincoln decided to take the clothes, and went to take a shower. He was still skeptical, but had to admit that he was surprised by the change of atmosphere. As he left the shower to head to his room, he saw a sleeping bag laying on the ground.

Lincoln was about to go in, and try to go to sleep when Lynn barged in, asking him what he was doing. At first Lincoln was annoyed by being asked this, but was caught a bit off guard by what was said next. "That's my sleeping bag, I'm switching rooms with you until your new bed comes in". Lincoln had trouble believing that Lynn of all people would offer her bed, but took into consideration what Lucy had told him earlier. "Thanks Lynn" he said as he left the room, his voice still holding skepticism, but also slightly thankful. Lynn frowned slightly after her brother was out of sight, "It's the least I can do" she said in a sorrowful tome. She felt that this would be best for now, because this would also mean that if something happened, Lucy was in the room to watch him.

It was Late at night, and Lincoln got out of bed, and was about to go on a hunt, as he called it. Hearing that his suit was burned, he knew that he would need a new piece of bait to work efficiently. As he was thinking of where he could get another squirrel suit, He yelped as he was pulled up to the ceiling by a net trap. The other members of the family went to where Lincoln was dangling and began to let him down. "Sorry brother unit" Lisa started, "but we set a number of traps around the house to to the growing crime rate in this area. What were you doing anyways?" Lisa asked, already knowing the answer.

Lincoln grumble "I was just heading to the frige for a snack". After eating, Lincoln knew he wouldn't be able to sneak out again tonight, so he just went back to bed. As he went back to Lynn's room, Lisa pressed a button on a remote, and the net trap reset.

"Sorry brother, but this is for your own good"


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln had been let inside a few days ago, and had been trying to get used to things again. He still harbors resentment towards his family, but acknowledges that they are trying to make it up to him. However, this is of little concern to lincoln at the moment, as he still felt stress building all the time. school life was still a pain for him with the teasing the suit had caused, and the rising crime rate still had lincoln antsy. To Lincoln, all those willing to commit major crimes were nothing more than rats that needed to be exterminated, and his blood was rising at the very thought of them. Ever since his first kill, he had developed an itch that could only be satisfied by murder. However, every time Lincoln tried to satisfy this itch, he always found himself in one of Lisa's "anti-Burgulary" nets, and was thus unable to leave at night. Due to being unable to satisfy the itch, Lincoln had become more tempremental, and on edge as he continues. Because of this, they knew that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him when he was outside to keep him out of trouble.

Lincoln's mental health was noticed more by his family ever since they had found out the entire situation and let him back in. Everyone wanted to try helping lincoln, but knew that it would be wise to tread lightly. Lori had eased up on her stiff attitude, and tried to approach things in a calmer method. though Leni was scared,she still wanted to make things up to Lincoln, but even she knew that she had to be careful. Luna wanted to try helping her brother with by means of calmer music than usual, but still didn't want to press her luck by pestering him when he didn't want it. Luan did what she could to suppress her urges to tell lincoln every joke she thought of, but still tried to think of ways to help him. Lynn was still a bit on edge and upset at herself for what she did, but still promised herself to try and make things right with her brother. Lucy was still a bit nervous about her brother, but felt the same as everyone else. The twins decided to try and be nicer to their brother, but were still cautious like everyone. Lily may just be a baby, but she still knew that her brother was feeling bad, and she wanted to help. Basically, everyone in the loud house had the same sort of sentiment, and caution.

Everyone was worried about their brother, but this also distracted them as something was about to happen. One night, while Luna was out with Lincoln trying to clear both of their heads, some people with other plans sneaked up on them. They had plans for some quick money on the black market, and found an opportunity since the police were more concerned with the local "Vigalante". They had knocked Lincoln out, grabbed Luna and dragged her back to a car and took them to an abandoned warehouse on the pier by the beach. By the time Lincoln had woke back up, the people were long gone. Immediately, Lincoln's mind went to finding his sister, and the people who took her. He may have a lot of resentment towards his family, but decided to try and give them the chance to make it up to him. The main reason however, was because he had found a new bunch of targets, and a justifiable alibi.

Lincoln ran back to the house, ignoring the curious and paniced questions of "where's Luna", and "what's the rush". The sole brother of the loud house ran to the room of the resident genius, and looked for a device. When he found it, he immediately went to the garage, grabbed Lynn's bike and a pair of garden gloves, and left. As he rode down the street, Lisa had heard the commotion in the bathroom, and went to her room shortly after. A few moments after, she had ran out and yelled to everyone "LINCOLN TOOK MY GPS LOCATOR" ina panic. Lincoln had known that everyone was tracked because of Lisa's experimental nature, so the locator was a surefire way to find where they took Luna.

When Lincoln reached the location, he had found a place to hide his bike, and snuck in through an air duct. Lincoln had managed to sneak through until he found a way inside, and behind the group of kidnappers and his sister. Luna had been tied to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded to keep her from knowing what was happening, but she refused to keep quiet while she still had life. Everyone else in the room were admiring their "haul" and were even debating on weather to sell her, or keep her to themselves. The discussion was cut short however when white haired boy had picked up a pistol that was on a box he was hiding behind. He quickly shot all three of the goons in the head, and watched as their lifeless corpses hit the floor, except one.

One of the goons had fell into Luna, knocking her down, and loosened her blindfold. When the regained her vision, she saw a bunch of corpses on the ground, all with a big hole through their heads. She wanted to scream, but her gag prevented this as the loudest she could muster was still too muffled to be very noticeable. As she lay on the ground, still tied to her chair, she noticed her white haired brother wearing gloves with a knife in his hand walk past her. She could only watch in fear as her brother had brutalized the corpses in front of her. When Lincoln had finished, he had looked towards his sister and saw that the blindfold had fallen off, as well as the look of pure terror in her eyes.

Lincoln knew then and there, his secret was out.

A/N

Sorry for the delay, but from this point on, I don't know how often I'll update. So, again like always, I just write what comes to my mind, and I didn't actually have real a plan for the story passed chapter 5. Well, I guess we'll see where this story goes eventually. As for the longer paragraphs, I wrote most of this on my computer, rather than my phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln walked over to his sister, while all she could do was stare in terror. Lincoln still had the knife in his hand as he knelt down to face his sister, and proceeds to lift the knife above her head, while she sits there wide eyed and terrified, before abruptly closing them. Luna thought that if she was going to die, she didn't want to see it happen, but she was caught off guard when she instead felt the gag in her mouth loosen. When she opened her eyes, her brother was staring at her, face to face, with an ominous look in his eyes. "You will not tell a word of this to anyone else, understand?" He said while waving the knife in front of her eyes. She hastily nodded as Lincoln began to cut the ropes that fastened her to the chair. "By the way, why did you hold the knife like you were about to kill me?" Asked Luna, who was still trembling. All Lincoln said in response was "intimidation purposes" as he dragged Luna out of the warehouse.

As Lincoln took the bike from the side of the building, he had a thought that he wanted to ask his sister about. As they started on their way to the house again, Lincoln decided to ask his sister before they got to the house. "Luna?" Lincoln began, "tell me, did you already know about my "situation" beforehand, or did you just find out about it today?" Luna was about to respond, but shut herself up quickly to think on how to put it. She didn't want Lincoln to kill her, but she also wanted to tell the truth and was worried about if Lincoln found out later down the line. "I'll take it that your silence means you already knew" Lincoln sighed, interrupting Luna's internal debate. Luna just slowly nodded, and looked down before talking again. "The entire house knows, and that's part of the reason we were even able to convince everyone to let you back in."

Lincoln was a little bit surprised by this, but continued to let Luna talk. "About a week ago, Lucy, Leni, and I were worried about you being outside" Luna began. "We didn't like it in the first place, but we got even more worried when we heard about the rapist who died on our street. That made us worried, so we tried to convince the rest of the family to let you back in, but they still weren't thinking straight." When Lincoln heard this, he felt a little bit happy that at least a few of his family cared about him, but was still disappointed in everyone else. Luna continued, "that Friday night, the three of us decided to take shifts to watch you, and make sure you were safe. Lucy was watching, and started to follow you when you left, she saw what you did that night." Lincoln took a few moments to process this before responding.

"So I take it Lucy told everyone what happened, and that's why this entire week has been on high alert?" Lincoln asked Luna, already knowing. "Yeah" Luna said sadly, "we wanted to tell you earlier in the week, but we were scared that you would lash out at us." Lincoln glanced at Luna, seeing her guilty expression, "well, I guess that explains why I'm always getting caught in those "burglar" traps." As the two got back to the house, Lincoln stopped and turned to Luna. "I suppose I can try to find some other outlet for my frustration, but I still suggest that everyone keeps treading carefully." Before opening the door to a panicked family, who were visibly worried, but then comforted when they saw that Luna was safe. This small spot of comfort was shattered however as Luna opened her mouth "Sorry guys, but I had to tell him"

A/N

Sorry for the delay and shorter chapter. I try to think of ways to play this out, but I haven't been in a writing mood as frequently anymore. Anyways, I hope this chapter is at least acceptable.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire Loud family sat in the living room, listening to both Lincoln and Luna tell about what happened. Lincoln told why he ran for Lisa's GPS receiver in such a hurry, and Luna told about what happened in the warehouse. "Luckily, I managed to save Luna in time, and I was able to work off some of my excess stress, so I feel a bit calmer than for most of the week." Lincoln said as he recalled the entire warehouse massacre. "Anyways, on the way back, I asked Luna if she knew about that side of me, and she revealed that everyone knew, though I did have suspicions." Among hearing this, the entire family sans Luna tensed up, and even started shaking a little bit out of fear. Lincoln noticed this, and decided that he had to clarify his viewpoint to his family.

"Look" began Lincoln, "I was a little bit shocked at first that everyone knew, but I told Luna that I would try to find some other way to deal with this. Still, I'm still not exactly on good terms with any of you at the moment, so I feel I should warn you to tread carefully." And with that, Lincoln had finally concluded his lengthy recap of the night, and got the warning finish with. A heavy silence loomed over all of them, until Lori decided to break it. "Look Lincoln, if you need help trying to find ways to vent, feel free to ask us for help. I know we haven't really been acting like proper sisters lately, so we wanna try and make it up to you." Leni spoke up when Lori finished. " Yeah, we totes want to help you get through this, and again I'm sorry for how we basically abandoned you for the month." Leni said in a tone filled with sorrow.

After the family meeting in the living room, everyone in the house decided to try and get some sleep, so they could deal with the Thursday coming ahead. Lincoln was awake for a while trying to think of a few coping mechanisms, but was having trouble finding anything. He had been told in the past that he was proficient in art, but was still unsure if it would be very efficient at relieving stress. He was also fond of video games before the incident, to that's also a possibility if he can get his hands on some good releases. Lincoln didn't really want to try anything that his sisters are proficient in, as he felt they would probably never get any time to himself again. He may have wanted to rejoin his family at first, but he still enjoys the time to himself. He decided that maybe he would try and take up art, but try out with different forms, and see if that did anything. That night, Lincoln had an idea that may help him relieve more stress with his painting.

The following morning landed on a Saturday, and everyone was just starting to get up. Lincoln got up first, and took his shower before anyone else in the house had the chance. After he finished, he ran into Lucy who had just woken up, and decided to ask her something. "Lucy" Lincoln started, " listen, do you think you could make me some of your fake blood? I have a couple ideas that it could be used for." Lucy was a bit confused, but decided to go downstairs with Lincoln, and got a large bucket of her fake blood out of the fridge. "Thanks Lucy" Lincoln said as he waved at her. Lincoln went to the basement and grabbed a spare bedsheet from the laundry room. A few moments later, the bed sheet tied to the wall, and Lincoln had his pocket knife in hand. "Now, lets make some art" Lincoln said as he dipped the knife into the red liquid, and splattered some on the sheet.

Lincoln splashed from the container, used his hands for decals, and just went crazy on the piece of suspended fabric, before he had finally finished. The cloth that was once clean was left looking as if It were pulled straight from a crime scene. The sheets were now torn, and stained in a way that it looked as if someone was pinned down, trying to fight back, but was unable. Lincoln looked at the sight of his work, impressed by how it turned out. Unbeknownst to him, some curious onlookers were at the top of the steps, unsure what to think of the display they had just watched.

A/N

The original idea I had with this chapter involved Lincoln getting too stressed from other things, then killing someone else and using their blood to paint. I scraped that idea, because I feel as though the stress was mostly reduced from the Luna incident, his sisters backing off, and I didn't know how Lincoln would pull it off. I also remembered that Lucy made fake blood in the show, so that sort of helped me think of a workaround. Murderer fake blood an artistic outlet = expressionism. Anyways, sorry that I didn't go that route, and I honestly was never expecting so much positive reception for this thing. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
